Once bitten, Twice shy
by devilchild2099
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is left broken, refusing any help from her loved ones.10 years later Bella has a very different life but when the Cullens arrive in her territory it takes all her self control not to destroy them.Will Bella confront her past? Will Edward face up to the consequences of that fateful day in the woods? Do two wrongs ever make a right?
1. Chapter 1

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me? We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail; I could still see the house. Some walk.  
>Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.<p>

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year?"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going, it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay."

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me, somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_10 years later... _

_Bella's POV_

Winter. My favourite time of year. It always seemed to add to the thrill of a chase with a blanket of snow underneath you; the deadly wind blowing your hair back. Hah! Deadly! Compared to me the wind couldn't hurt a fly. I was in my floor length black leather jacket, my crimson halter neck, black jeans and my favourite heeled boots. It always helped to dress up before a hunt, a perfect disguise for what I really was. Today I was going for innocent young woman. The weaklings always seemed o drift towards me like this. I didn't mind, made my life easier. Racing down the alley I knew the _vermin _would have to turn back sooner or later. Preferably sooner, then I could stake my claim. Strange...

Some would call me a monster with the excitement I get over a hunt. Hey if you have work you might as well do something you love. I didn't just kill any old vermin. I went after the worst of that kind, or the ones I would be payed for. Humans were always so stupid but they knew even the slightest slip up I would be there, acting like God's mouthpiece if you will. Anyone who knew me or my reputation knew I was the judge, jury and executioner. The reaper. It was how I worked. How I had managed to survive. I heard his heartbeat quicken, pulsing in his body and I knew then I had won. I_ always_ win.

End of Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **

**Hey guys its Devil child, sorry for the short paragraph I just wanted to get the story started. I hope you enjoy it and please, please leave a review. **

**Love you guys **

**Devil child x **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I carried on towards the _vermin_, thinking about maybe a little torture first. I needed a little fun.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit." I lied. Bending over him I felt his blood pumping under my icy hands; his smell drawing me in. Not the best I've had but enough I thought before running my palm over his shuddering jugular.

"Please..." He stuttered.

"Too late, you should have paid him Callum." I replied before sinking my teeth into him, releasing my favourite weapon. Venom. He writhed in pain as I continued to drain him dry. Finally his heart gave in, withdrawing from its losing battle. He was no more. I jumped up, throwing his carcass away from me. Then I reached into my Jacket pulling out a black rose. My calling card. To _vermin _it meant my alter ago had killed again but to the supernatural it meant this was my territory. Walking, this time, at human speed I made my way down the alley. Getting on my Harley I made my way to my next tortured soul. A female (yes _female_) that had been using men and murdering them. Her name was Mary but I just called her a nuisance that threatened my cattle. Surprising when I caught up with her she surrendered willing. I wish I had just killed her she left a foul taste in my mouth I would now have to suffer through.

**Authors notes: **

**Hey guys its Devil child. Sorry for the short chapters but at the moment I'm just trying to give you a feel of Bella's new character and her life before the story gets going. The next chapter will be Edwards POV. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Love you guys **

**Devil child x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: these characters aren't mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Devil child x**


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards's point of view

_Edward come on we're leaving!_ Alice thought, running through the front door.

I say nothing, staring out at the blinding night sky, wallowing in my pool of self-pity.

_Cheesy horror movie much? _Alice thought leaning against the bedroom door.

"Shut up Alice don't like it get out. "I growl.

_Edward, come on enough brooding already! It's been 10 years! _

I ignored her sadistic comment and replied:

"I'll be down soon Alice, I promise. Can you tell Carlisle…."

_I know, I know you want to drive. But just so you know Carlisle won't allow it._

"I know."

She's right though. Ten years. Ten long years. Bel… She would be 28 now, probably with an education under her belt, a couple of kids and a ring…

And here I am… brooding for the one I left. If I could just see her, just to see if she's living a good life…

_Edward! _6 mental thoughts yell at me

Well here we go again. Chicago here we come.

**Devil child here sorry about the chapter I didn't know what to write for Ed but hopefully you've realized how much he has changed. If anyone's got any ideas don't hesitate to leave a review. Thank you to all me fans for being so patient and sticking with this young story **

**Devil child xxx**


End file.
